Odd Life
by Hajiscello
Summary: A non-Yaoi Shaman King/Naruto cross over. Aburame Shino, Johann Faust VIII, and an OC are the main characters.
1. prolougue

**Hello there! This is a Naruto/Shaman King cross over. Non-Yaoi! The main characters are Aburame Shino and Johann Faust VIII! I've also put in an OC, which is the only person I own in this story.**

* * *

_

I am a ninja; therefore, I have transcended death and met almost every imaginable oddity. Some ninja have even defied the laws of physics. Such as the fact that most of us can walk on water or that my best friend's entire family can talk to dogs. Truthfully, it's easy to get used to and much more exciting than being normal. I have long since come to terms with my life and learned of almost all of the weird things out there, but when I met Katana and Faust I was introduced to a whole new definition of weird.

My day started normal enough, a morning of intense training with Kiba and Hinata. I had just finished beating Kiba to a pulp when Shizune rushed up to us with the pig Ton-Ton in hot pursuit. Ton-Ton oinked ecstatically as Shizune caught her breath.

"Tsunade-sama... wants to see... Shino-kun... in her office... for an emergency mission." Kiba and Hinata nodded to me as I gave them my farewell. I knocked on the door and got the usual reply.

"Enter!" Tsunades voice had an edge to it that made me uncomfortable. I entered the room to find it swarming with ANBU black ops. They snickered at the sight of me.

"Hey, Tsunade. What's the kid doing here?" One asked, obviously trying not to break down laughing. Tsunade grabbed the front of the guys shirt.

"Do you question my choice? Shino may be young, but he has more talent than you any day." The ANBU gulped and apologized for his behavior.

"Tsunade-sama, what was I called for?" I stated as plainly as possible.

"Right, let's get to business. Have any of you noticed the small earthquake that happened earlier?" I nodded along with a couple of the others. "We've had reports from specialists that there was no possible way that it could have been natural."

"Then was it ninja?" I inquired. She shook her head.

"It was caused by living things, but we cannot sense any Chakra from them" Everyone contemplated this for a while.

"That can't be!" One of the black ops cried.

"There are two of them and they are currently roaming around Konoha Forest. Track them down and bring them to me alive." Then she smiled deviously. "Shino will act as leader,"

* * *

_

**Mwahahahahahahaha! Prologue complete! please review!**


	2. Meeting

**I am finally updating!!!! So Faust and my OC are in this chapter. There are going to be lots of vampires in this story, so prepare yourself.**

**Katana is MINE. Please don't steal him, he's my best friend. Faust isn't mine. Neither is Shino. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

I ran through the trees with speed that wouldn't have been possible for normal humans, followed closely by the ANBU members. We tried to sense their presence, but it was a strange feeling. Both of them had different auras about them, not chakra, but it seemed sinister, dark in a way, but somehow not evil either. The ANBU were restless the auras disturbed them. As we closed in I made the hand signal to hide ourselves and we jumped into the darkness of the trees.

The two came into view from a near by thicket of trees. The one in front had long, dark hair, pale skin and was sniffing the air in an animalistic way. I tensed. If he had the same type of olfactory prowess Kiba did, he'd know we were here. Another thing that was strange was sharp pointed ears sticking out from his head. He didn't seem human, but I forced myself to examine the other as well. This one seemed just as inhuman. Just as tall and pale, but his hair was pale yellow and shorter . His lips were a strange sort of blue and I had a feeling it wasn't make up.

The dark haired one held up a hand to Blondy, who stopped dead. He tried to speak quietly, but I could still make out his words.

"We're surrounded," The other tensed and reached into his large overcoat. I pulled the communication device to my lips and breathed.

"Move in, but do not attack without my signal." I drew a breath. "Go." I jumped from my tree and landed a few meters in front of the pair. The ANBU were quick to follow my command. The black haired one crouched down in a feral kind of fighting stance and bared his teeth, which turned out to be fangs. His eyes glowed with a gold tinge. The ANBU were frightened and started assuming there own fighting stances. I held up a hand.

"Hold your positions, remember my orders." I declared in a monotone. A majority of them followed my orders, but two dunces ran towards the two, kunai drawn. I used flash-step to get in front of them and promptly elbowed them both in the face. They fell backwards, but caught themselves before hitting the ground.

"Don't start needless wars." I stated simply. They growled, but returned to their positions in the circle of ANBU. I then turned my attention to our visitors. "What is your business in Konoha forest?" I asked. The blonde one answered in a gentle, but sad monotone.

"We are lost." He said, his electric blue eyes stared at me, but they didn't really seem to see me. He continued. "Last either of us remember, we were in America in a place called the Garden of Nirvana." He had a slight accent that I couldn't place. I had never heard of "America" or the "Garden of Nirvana."

"Which of the countries is that?" I asked. The blonde one raised an eyebrow. The other growled.

"They're screwing with us, Faust!" He said in a low voice. The blonde, who's name was apparently Faust shook his head.

"I don't think so," He said. "It seems like a genuine question to me." Gold Eyes growled again, but dropped his stance for a casual, but wary one. Faust turned to me. "America is a country. The United States of America." The ANBU were getting antsy again.

"Oy, Aburame." One of them called out to me. "They're obviously lying. We should attack!" I sighed inwardly. The ANBU were idiots.

"They believe what they say." I answered. I knew because I had sent my Kikaichuu out to them in secret to check for any signs of lying. " I believe they speak of the lands across the seas that have not been explored." Gold Eyes looked puzzled. Faust, though, kept a straight face.

"We do not mean you any harm," Faust said raising his hands so that we could see them. "I am Johann Faust VIII and this is Katana." Katana jerked his head irritably. "He's usually in a better mood than this." I nodded. I gave the ANBU the signal to back down.

"I am Aburame Shino." I replied. Hoping, as Faust was, to instill some trust in the two. "Please allow us to escort you to our village leader, Tsunade. She might be able to help you." Faust nodded slowly and looked to Katana, who shrugged.

"Better than staying here." He said. "And I have a feeling 'no' isn't an option." One of the ANBU sniggered like a child.

"Good job," He said sarcastically. "You figure that out on your own?" I threw a rock at him. It hit it's target perfectly. "Ow!" He stared at me with evil eyes, but I ignored him.

"It's true that it is our mission to bring you back to our village." I said. "But we do not wish you any harm. I'd prefer it if we didn't fight." Katana nodded and grinned at me.

"I like the kid, Faust," He said to his companion. "I'd eat the rest without a second thought, though they don't smell very good." Faust gave a half chuckle, though it didn't sound very happy.

"Ja, Katana." He answered simply. I gestured for us to head out. Faust nodded and followed with Katana. We walked several minutes before Katana started whispering to Faust. The others didn't hear, but I managed to make out the words.

"Oy, Faust. I'm getting hungry." He told his friend. "I can't control myself much longer." I wasn't too happy about this statement. Hopefully he wouldn't try to eat the ANBU, like he had said earlier. I chanced a glance at him. His gold eyes had a strange red tinge in the middle. I swallowed hard. This might not turn out well. Faust shifted uncomfortably as he walked.

"They might attack if you feed now." Faust whispered. Katana scowled.

"That Shino kid might stop them again. This really can't wait." He replied sidling closer to his companion, his eyes turning a bit more red. Faust swallowed hard and rubbed his neck. The place had two little white scars. Suddenly, I realized what Katana had in mind for food.

"I want a word with our two visitors alone." I said quickly. I turned to the ANBU and ordered that they go on ahead of us. "I'll call you if anything happens so go," I said to their protesting. Finally they left us. "You're a vampire." I turned to Katana. It wasn't a question. Katana grinned.

"You heard our whispering, kid." Katana said a feisty smile on his face. "You want to be my prey? You smell awful good." I was thrown for a second, but replied in an even voice.

"I think I'll pass." Katana frowned, though it was a fake pout-frown. Then he shrugged and turned to face Faust.

"Looks like you're still on the menu, Buddy." Faust sighed and took off his scarf and over-coat, under which was a human skeleton. If Kiba were there, he'd probably flip out and Hinata would most likely faint. Faust lay the skeleton gently, almost lovingly on the ground, before he noticed me staring.

"This is my wife, Eliza." He said. Great. I'd seen weird people before, but he took the cake. He had looked rather large with his coat on, but now he only wore a doctors coat with no shirt beneath it. On his bare, thin chest a large piece of graying skin was sewn on.

"Okay," I said monotone. Katana must have sensed the sight wasn't sitting well with me for he chuckled.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a necromancer. He won't harm anyone unless you bash Eliza. Physically or verbally." I nodded. Whatever to end this conversation. I really needed Tsunade to deal with this.

Katana was fed up with Faust's procrastinating and just took his arm forcefully and pushed him against a tree. Faust gripped the tree bark tightly as Katana closed in, his teeth glistening. The blonde didn't look particularly comfortable as Katana drained his blood. His eyes were closed and his teeth clenched.

When the vampire finally released Faust the later looked even more tired than he had originally. He slipped down to a seated position against the tree breathing heavily. Katana licked the rest of the blood from his lips and dragged Faust to his feet.

"There. Shake it off, Faust. We still got to get to Shino's village." He said looking rather invigorated. I cleared my throat.

"Not if you're going to do that to the villagers." I said pointing to Faust's neck. Katana laughed.

"You don't know much about vampires, do you?" He said. "Faust is my Mark. A Mark is a person with special blood that sustains a vampire considerably longer than a regular person. I don't have to feed again for another month." I thought about it. He seemed rather tame and I could always use a justsu to stop them if they tried something funny at the village. I had to get them to Tsunade.

"Whatever and Faust, you might not want to let anyone see Eliza." I said to the 'necromancer'. He nodded and replaced all his clothes after wiping away the blood. Once the pair looked more or less normal, we took off again with no further interruptions.

* * *

**One more chapter done. Yay! I might update again soon and might not. Please review. It makes me want to write more. Anyone want to make up another vampire for me? It'd be nice to see your ideas. PM me if you do.**


End file.
